mystery_of_the_orphanagefandomcom-20200214-history
Elizabeth Kimberly (X-A Student)
Elizabeth Kimberly or mostly called Kim is one of the female characters in Mystery of the Orphanage. Her first appearance was in the second chapter, and she was told as a 16 years old captain of the cheerleaders club. She was the eyewitness of the third case involving Alexa Berliana, the twin sister of one of her club members, Andrea Sylviana. Elizabeth Kimberly atau yang sering dipanggil Kim adalah salah satu dari tokoh-tokoh wanita dalam Mystery of the Orphanage. Kemunculan pertamanya adalah dalam chapter kedua, dan dia diceritakan sebagai kapten dari klub cheerleaders yang berusia 16 tahun. Dia adalah saksi mata dari kasus ketiga yang melibatkan Alexa Berliana, saudara kembar dari salah satu anggota klubnya, Andrea Sylviana. History Kimberly's past wasn't told in the story. It was just told that she and some other girls who weren't satisfied with the extracurricular list in school decided to prepare the forming of a new club, the cheerleaders club, when they were all still in middle school. The cheerleaders club is the only extracurricular with independent funding. Each members of the club take various part time jobs and earn money to fund the club's needs, including twins jerseys, costumes for performances, and attributes. It was also told that Catherine Maxwell was once a part of the club too, but decided to resign because of an accident in one of their performances that made her ankle sprained. The teachers then suggested her not to join the club anymore, because not a single teacher likes this club. They thought they were just wasting money. Kimberly once woke up in the middle of a night and decided to go to the toilet. According to her own witness, she asked Alexa Berliana who stayed next door to accompany her because it was dark outside, and the clock showed 00.05 at that time. Alexa didn't follow her to get into the toilet, and it was then that the CCTV recorded her being killed by the culprit. It made Kimberly the first one to find her dead body lying on the floor covered by her blood. Masa lalu Kimberly tidak diceritakan dalam cerita. Hanya diceritakan bahwa dia dan beberapa gadis lainnya yang tidak puas dengan daftar ekstrakurikuler di sekolah memutuskan untuk mempersiapkan pembentukan sebuah klub baru, klub cheerleaders, saat mereka semua masih duduk di bangku SMP. Klub cheerleaders adalah satu-satunya ekstrakurikuler dengan biaya mandiri. Setiap anggota klub bekerja paruh waktu dan mendapat uang untuk membiayai keperluan klub, termasuk kaus kembar, kostum untuk penampilan, dan atribut-atribut. Juga diceritakan bahwa Catherine Maxwell pernah menjadi anggota klub, tetapi memutuskan untuk mengundurkan diri karena sebuah kecelakaan dalam salah satu penampilan mereka yang menyebabkan pergelangan kakinya terkilir. Para guru kemudian menyarankan agar dia tidak lagi mengikuti klub, karena tidak ada satupun guru menyukai klub itu. Mereka berpendapat bahwa klub itu hanya menghambur-hamburkan uang. Kimberly terbangun di suatu malam dan memutuskan untuk pergi ke toilet. Menurut kesaksiannya sendiri, dia meminta Alexa Berliana yang tinggal di sebelah kamarnya untuk menemaninya karena di luar gelap, dan jam menunjukkan pukul 00.05 saat itu. Alexa tidak mengikutinya masuk ke toilet, dan saat itulah CCTV merekam dia dibunuh oleh pelaku kejahatan. Hal itu membuat Kimberly menjadi orang pertama yang menemukan mayatnya tergeletak di atas lantai yang digenangi darahnya sendiri. Character Kimberly is a scaredy-cat, but can be serious at times. Kimberly adalah seorang penakut, tetapi bisa menjadi serius di waktu-waktu tertentu. Photo Gallery Category:Character profile